Madness BioHaz 3
by Lerioi
Summary: The third part of the Bio-Haz series and Lerioc's life.  The war's getting hotter while some new characters begin to show up along wiht an old enemy.  Rated T for Violence and Swearing.  Madness Combat c Krinkels.  Other characters c  Their rightful owner
1. Chapter 1

Madness Bio-Haz 3

Chapter 1: The Outcome and a Possible Plan

Greed sat at his desk in the dark, his hands were clasped under his chin as he smirked at the accomplishment he had just acchieved. One of his aids was staring out the window looking rather worried. Greed sat back and threw open one of his drawers. He pulled out a cigar and lit it on the spot, sighing after taking a long drag. "Finally got that bitch. After all these days, why didn't I think of that in the first place?"

"Uhhh...because Gluttony wanted you to find a Wrath for him."

"I mean after when she went all rebel on us."

The glare he gave the aid made him back away from the window but return to it after hearing a noise. Greed slowly straightened up in his seat as he heard it too. It was silent just as quickly as they had heard it making him shoot up from his chair and rush toward the window to see what whas happening. He stuck the lit end of the cigar on his aid, pushing in before walking away with a low growl. What he has just seen said it all and he was now even more pissed that it didn't work to his standards. He walked away after snuffing the cigar out all the way and dropping it in the tray, ignoring the aid who was holding his neck with a grimace and looking at the hand every few seconds glaring at Greed as he made his way to follow him. "Why do I even bother?" The aid muttered with a shake of his head.

Lerioc shot up in her bed, gasping and laying back down slowly as the pain shot through her. "Okay...that didn't feel good..." She could see that she was in a straightjacket, a loose fit but still keeping her as still as possible. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What happened after I started fightin' that suicidal robot? I don't remember needin' a jacket."

"Let's just say that the laugh got everyone a little anxious."

She looked at the visitor in confusion. The Auditor chuckled at the look and pulled up a chair, sitting beside the bed and looking at her. "How badly was I hurt, Boss?"

"Major three degree burn all the way down your chest and stomach."

"Perfect...just what I need."

"Just relax for now, Leri. You're going nowhere with an injury like that."

She rolled her eyes and grunts as she repositoned to her side, looking at him. "Can ya at least get this offa me?"

He nods and helps her sit up, unbuckling the straightjacket and pulling it off. She laid back down and looked at her chest and belly, clenching her jaw at the sight. "Don't worry. That'll heal all the way...just a lot of peeling after a while."

She gave him a disgusted look making him laugh. "Okay...didn't need to know that!"

He stood up and made his way out the door, closing it behind him. She felt someone else in the room as she closed her eyes. "Ya can come out...Chaos." She glanced at the shadow that was slowly walking out from the corner, a regretful look on her face. "It's somethin' that had to be done, Chaos...ya know that."

"I didn't mean to make ya act like that...hell, that wasn't me that made ya laugh like that."

She nods and reaches into her pockets, eyes widening. "My knife! Where's my knife?" She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain as she patted her pockets with wide eyes. She looked at the table and saw the knife making her relax. She took it and put it back in her pocket, not caring about the dents it now had. "I'm good...I'm good. If I lost that I'd be freakin' out even more than I need to."

"This comin' from me...ya Anti's Anti...might sound crazy. What's so important about that knife?"

"One of the small things that was left over from my family. The knife was originally mine, I just kept it down in my pockets. With no family and no one to remember me when I'm possibly gone one of these days...I have to make due with it."

Chaos watched as she closed her eyes again turning to leave after a few minutes to let her get some sleep.

Hank looked up as the Auditor made his was toward the table that he was sitting at. "How's she doing in there?"

"She's awake. Sore but the usual."

"You got to admire the lizard. Some people I know wouldn't last one hour in her situtation."

He nods in agreement as a can was set in front of him, a smirk forming. "So, we need to come up with something. From what I've gathered around here we need to get to the portal. We need to make it back to our realm and quickly."

Hank leaned on his chair as he looked at the Auditor like he was crazy. "Waddya mean by that? I mean, what's to go back for?"

"Your team and my team of course. The Anti there are planning to attack anytime soon. If we don't make it back in time...you're possibly going to have to kill your friends...as I'm going to have to kill my whole base if they get possessed."

"Actually, you don't have to kill them."

They looked up as they heard the voice. Sloth was making her way toward them, pulling out the chair and sitting down as she looked between them. "Why do you say that?"

"Leri can unpossess them. She's done it before she can do it again."

"How do you know this?"

"How do I not?"

Hank sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get Leri. We need to leave a.s.a.p."

The Auditor nods and watched him walk toward the room she was in before turning back to Sloth. She looked at him as she laid her head down. "So...she can perform exorcisim on the Anti possessed?"

She nods and looked back as Candy made her way toward the table, a sucker stick hanging out of her mouth. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to get back before our teams in the human realm get possessed."

All three of them looked up quickly as Hank ran back into the room, fear shining from behind his goggles. "SHE'S GONE!"

"Waddya mean I'm gone?"

They looked in the direction of the cafeteria to see Lerioc with a two liter of soda already half gone. Hank slouched a little as the Auditor tried not to laugh. She chuckled and leaned on the table, her mask clacking loudly as it hit the table. "I can't be gone, I don't know the code for the door."

Both Candy and Sloth looked at her. "Ninja much?"

"Oh I wish. Better chance at killin' that yellowed eyed creep all the way."

She took a swig of the two liter and looked at the Auditor. "So, when are we goin'?"

"Soon. After we get a vehicle."

"Good...I was missin' the others at the base."  
"Even though you get pushed under a hood of our trucks every now and then?"

'Yeah. No one turned on the engine yet so I'm fine."

He gave her a blank look, blinking twice before looking down. "Okay then. When do we get the let go?"

Sloth looked at the clock and then at him. "Two more hours. We need to update a few things along with that tail cuff. That cuff's not working out to it's full potential. She was changing when it's clearly ment to keep her from changing."

She looked up as she heard Lerioc sigh. "My anger gets the best of me, that's all that's to it."

"You need to relax a little bit more. This wouldn't happen if you'd just relax."

She nods and looks at Sloth a little closer. She knew she's seen her counterpart someplace but where was the question that was killing her.

Lerioc sat in a dark room, panting as she tried to keep from changing since her tail cuff was gone. She had her claws over her face, trembling as she felt she was slowly giving in to her Anti Form. She looked up and shook her head, this was too much for her to handle at the moment. She looked down as she felt a claw on both her arms. "Come on, Me. Ya can get through this."

"The Mode's gettin' too much from me."

"Fight it. Trust me and fight it down."

She remained silent as she felt Wrath rub her arm, her breathing starting to go back to normal. She gulped and looked up as there was a clinking sound then something hitting her foot. She looked toward her feet and saw her cuff. She grabbed it and slid it on, relaxing easier since she has relief. She stood up and walked toward the door, the black around her eyes darker than before. "Leri?"

"Hmmm?"

She turned to look at the Auditor, her ears laying back a little bit. "Are you okay? You seem...different."

"I'll be fine, Boss. This is nothin'. It's gettin' darker with age, that's all I know."

He watched as she walked away, something bothering him but he shook his head and walked in her direction. They needed to get going and soon. She stood by the new truck as she looked down at her watch. "Five more days...shit. I was hopin' for a little more time than that."

"What's in five days?"

She looked at Candy and stuffed her watch back into her pocket. "Just a stupid birthday that's gonna possibly get me killed...or worse."

She looked away then toward a piece of paper that Candy held out to her. "What's this?"

"We need to keep contact. See how everythings going, Gluttony and Greed reports. You know, the usual."

She nods and takes the number and takes a piece of paper and wrote down hers. "I'm gonna need someone to talk to besides a bunch of guys."

"I HEARD THAT!"

She chuckled and handed the number to Candy. "I'll be seein' ya around sooner or later, I know that much."

She gave Candy and Sloth a wave before hopping into the vehicle. She looked at the number as they drove off, nodding as she stuffed it into her pocket. She closed her eyes, ignoring that she was between them, as they made their way toward the portal. Her only hope was that everything was okay in the human realm.

It was among the two hours of driving that something started to seem weird. The Auditor looked in the side mirror a little worried about something. Hank stuck his head out the window, looking behind them, as he started to feel the same way. She opened an eye and looked ahead as she uncrossed her arms. "Guys...we have some unwanted visitors."

Hank stuck his head back into the truck, eyes wide as he gave her a sneer. "NO, YOU THINK!"

As he was about to say something else the truck lurched forward as something rammed against them. She gripped the dash board and glanced at both mirrors, growling as she started to crawl across Hank's lap to get to the window. She tried to keep in a snicker as she felt him tense knowing how much he wanted to slug her at the moment. She gave them a last look before pulling herself out of the window, gripping the roof as she tried to keep close to the side. "Man...why did I have to be the one with this idea?" She muttered as she made her way toward the back. She stopped short of her destination and her eyes widened as she saw the vehicle that was behind the attack. The vehicle was a truck but the design was what caught her off guard. She remembered something and shook her head, her claws sinking into the siding as she realized what she was seeing. "It's...oh gawd. PULL OVER!"

She saw Hank stick his head back out and look at her like she was crazy but soon saw why as a metal claw narrowly missed his face. Their truck slowed to a stop as the attacking truck did the same. She hurried toward the front as the Auditor gripped the steering wheel tightly. He gave her a look as she flopped down between them, pale in the face. "We're screwed...so totally screwed."

"Relax and don't show them a thing."

"Easy for ya to say when ya ain't on the Anti Bounty List."

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly as he saw the dull gleam of the Anti ATP Agent's mask. The Auditor kept quiet as he looked them over. He gave the driver's door a small pat and motioned them to keep going, her eyes widening at the decision. A smirk formed on Hank's face as the Auditor started the truck back up, snickering as he drove off. "I told you."

"I wasn't relaxed."

"Either he didn't look at you or he didn't even realize we're counterparts."

"Anyway ya look at it...it seems kinda sour to me."

"Sour? How?"

"I didn't spend all that time in ya base just tryin' to fix all the broken shit around there."

He sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right. They drove in silence the rest of the trip, the thought of what she said playing over in both of their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Madness Bio-Haz 3

Chapter 2: Welcome Back...to the Nightmare

Ray panted as he ran around the corner, eyes wide as he looked behind his shoulder. He couldn't believe that this was happening so soon after the three had left. He ducked at the sound of gun shots, scared for his life at the moment. He had lost all weaponry in their pursuit. The whole base had gone mad. All but two, Eight and himself. He backed up as he looked around, arms up with his hands open and palms down. He didn't exactly know what to do in situations like this. He let out a muffled yelp as he felt something bump up against his leg making him spin around to see Eight getting ready to attack him, fear shining brightly in his own eyes. "EIGHT, IT'S ME!" He lowered his arm, the frisbee dangling from his finger tips as he looked at Ray. "You could've gotten killed."

"I had to run...I lost all means of weapons and...on top of that I'm running blind here!"

He raised a hand and looked around, listening. He grunted as he looked around quickly when he heard the footsteps. "We need to get out of here. We're too out in the open as is."

"No duh! So, how are we going to get away with these...whatever's happened to them?"

"I honestly don't know. And that's what makes it worse."

They looked up as there was a shout from the front and back. Eight grimaced as Ray looked at the attackers. "We can't kill them."

"Why not?"

"They're not normal. It's like they're under some kind of control."

They looked at each other, eyes widening as they realized a similar situation had happened before. Ray shook his head, gulping loudly. "We can't shoot them like we did her."

"I know. Unlike her and Hank...these guys CAN die."

"Run?"

"Like hell, Ray. Like hell."

Lerioc's eyes shot open as they entered their realm, the air greeted them with an intense tension. She shuddered and sat up as she looked around. Both the Auditor and Hank felt something was wrong as they drove on. The blood on the buildings, both dried and wet, caught their attention the most. "It's all new. It's all fucking new!"

Hank was clearly freaking out as he stuck his head out the window again, staring at the buildings. The Auditor shook his head as he looked around. "And I thought I had done a lot worse..."

"No..." They both looked at her, surprised by the sudden change in her tone. "It ain't ya...it ain't even Gluttony. This was an Uncalled. Wrath's supposed to be a part of this until she went all rebel on them. Mass possession and murder in the streets. Hell's been unleashed and there's nothin' to do about it at this time..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm-wait a minute...there is. I don't know if it'll work with so many people but it's worth a try."

They nodded and looked up quickly, the truck screeching to a stop as two people followed by a mob ran in front of them. They watched as she gripped the dash board upon seeing the two that were running. She growled and looked at the Auditor. "Hey, Boss...how good are ya at gettin' a strike?"

He looked at her confused at first but a demented smirk crossed his face as he planted his foot down, hard and firm. "Let's see for ourselves, shall we?"

She ducked as the truck smashed into most of the mob, red, yellow and blue blood splattering on the windshield. She looked up as the two made their way toward the truck, dodging the other part of the mob that had been missed. They threw open the back and he drove off again, the back door slamming shut before any of the possessed could get in. Hank looked at her with a raised eyebrow making her shrug. "And I thought we couldn't kill them..."

"Uhhh...there are certain circumstances to take into consideration."

He burst out laughing as the Auditor leaned on the wheel, the wipers working away at the splatters on the windshield.

The truck stopped at a seemingly abandoned gas station. Hank jumped out, grimacing as he stretched. She passed him and cringed as he cracked. she looked at him and chuckled, stretching herself. He groaned as he heard her crack making him back up. "Okay...not at a time like this!"

She laughed and looked at the Auditor who was still leaning against the wheel, staring blankly ahead. "Boss?"

He was completely silent.

She sighed and made her way toward the back, throwing the doors open to be met by a pair of huge arms crushing her in a hug. "OH MY GOD, LERI YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah...if ya crush me any harder...I might be gone for a while longer..."

He let her go and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So what happened here?"

"We don't know honestly. One day they're fine then the next their at each other's neck, spilling everything everywhere without a second thought. Eight was freaking out when Nine went missing before the day of the attack within the base."

She looked at Eight as he sniffed, leaning on the side of the truck with his arms around himself. She felt sorry for him knowing what he's going through at the moment. She looked at Ray then back at Eight, smacking the side of the truck hard. The scream of Auditor coming back to reality was heard as she made her way toward the driver's seat, arms crossing. "Ya okay in there, Boss?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

They stared at each other, the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't okay. She gripped the window and looked at him, resting her chin on the door as he tried to glare at her. The glare was a fail as he sighed and looked away. "What's up?"

"This...this was bound to happen wasn't it?"

"The massive possession?"

He nods and looks back at her. He had a little hope in those red eyes of his and she didn't want to crush his spirits at this time of need. "I...I can't really say, Auditor. I mean...I really had no knowledge of what this was really about. Even Wrath had to come up with a hypothosis...though a very crappy one at that."

He laid his head on the seat, staring at the ceiling. She had crushed him, knew it and hated it with a passion. She touched his arm but he growled at her making her pull back slowly. "I'll let ya be...we'll go try to find somethin' to eat." She walked away and looked back before entering the store that was connected to the place. Torn down and powerless...just like they were at the moment. She sighed as she looked around knowing not to go for the food in the refrigerated area. "Chips, drinks, anythin' to get us through the week." Ray and Eight nodded and walked off in search for provisions. She stood there as she realized that the place didn't feel right. It felt worse than usual. She started to make her way toward the usual place where she had gotten the stuff her family needed. The store was part of her family's only food source due to their shortage of money. She pulled out a twelve pack of soda and put it to the floor. She reached for another but stopped as there was a crash two aisles down from hers. She knew it was neither of them, her jaw clacking together in anticipation as she slowly straightened up. Her tail was still as she turned toward the sound, hopping up to grab one of the shelves and pull to get a view to see what was going on. The sound was heard again but now in the next aisle. She dropped down hoping that she wasn't seen nor heard as she stood there, looking down both ends of her aisle to see if the intruder would pop up at either end. She turned toward the soda again after a few minutes, her claw stopping as she sensed someone. She looked up and sidestepped as the inturder landed where she was, the red eyes glaring at her. She backed up and raised her claws but slowly lowered them as she saw who it was. "Lucius?"

The intruder looked surprised as it looked at her, the features more clear now than ever in the dim light. "Leri?"

"YA FINE?"

"I'm not possessed by the evil one if that's what you needed to know."

She chuckled and sighed with relief, grabbing the other twelve pack. "Scare me shitless why don't ya?"

"I try...really I do."

She looked at him to see the smirk on his face as she lowered the pack on the other one. "Help us get some food will ya? We just came back to this mess and it's gettin' worse by the second." He nods and goes back off. She was glad for once to see him as she picked up what she was able to carry. She got to the truck and dropped the soda in the back. She was about to go back in but stopped as she heard the Auditor's voice calling for her rather quietly. She walked up and looked at him, keeping her distance. "Yeah, Boss?"

"I just...I just want to apologize."

"Ya don't have to. It's bound to happen between us due to our pasts."

"Past my ass...we're past the past and now we have a war on our hands. We...we need to communicate better than before."

"Boss...sometimes it's better not to be good at communication. Trust me at that. Ya don't wanna understand most of my stuff anyways."

She was about to walk back to the store but was stopped by the door opening. She looked at him to see him standing there, shutting the door gently for the first time since she's been around him. "That's what you think. You're just scared...like I am at the moment. You can't stand to see others getting hurt by what you or anyone else says."

"It ain't that, Boss..."

"You care too much for everyone. I should know. I saw how much you wanted me to let your grandfather go after you stabbed me. After being in Warden's care you went into withdrawals. Harsh ones too."

She let out a snarl making him press his back into the truck, surprised by the sudden action. "YA KNOW NOTHIN'! I'M ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT...I just failed miserbly this time..."

He opened his mouth to say something but she turned around and walked away, panting heavily as she tried to keep everything down. Hank had watched the whole ordeal from inside the store. He was surprised at how much was really behind those scales. He propped up the water as he repositioned his grip before making his way back to the truck.

Hank sat between her and the Auditor this time, mostly to keep a fight from breaking out though he really wanted to see that. He looked at the Audtior, his face was emotionless as he stared ahead. He then looked at her who had a disturbed presence around her as she sat there with closed eyes. He didn't like what he was seeing and knew he had to get something done about this and soon. "Hey, Auditor...stop the truck. I want to get in the back with them."

The truck stopped in silence as she jumped out, letting Hank out before getting back in. She looked out the window as the back door opened and closed quickly, the truck taking off after that. She glanced at the driver who she knew she was too hard on. She knew that look from anywhere. She sighed and put her claws in her lap, thinking it over. She was about to talk but was stopped by a raise of his hand. "Don't say a word..."

"But-"

"No...Not a single word."

She looked back outside, ears drooping at her failed attempt to say something. She wanted to appologize for snapping and the snarl she gave him. She just didn't like the mention of her family around others or ever. She leaned out the window, her arms dangling as she laid her head on the door. This was bad in her eyes. He wouldn't even let her talk. "Man...someone's bein' a drama queen..." She muttered but her ears twitched at the sudden sound behind her. She tried to ignore it but she heard the same sound again. "So that's it...a drama queen?" Her eyes went wide as she heard him talking. She looked at him fearing for the worst but was surprised to see a smirk on his face. "You actually think I was brushing you off? I just wanted to see your reaction that's all." He started to laugh as she opened her mouth to talk but couldn't think of anything to say. She groaned and pointed at him. "THAT AIN'T COOL, MAN! SOOO AIN'T COOL!"

"Oh, shrug it off lizard!"

"Like hell I'm shruggin' somethin' like that off!"

She sat there trying to ignore his laughing but she clenched her jaw after a while unable to keep her own laugh down. She knew she had fallen for one of his tricks. She looked out the window again and crossed her arms in rebellion. "Ain't gonna make me laugh...no he ain't." She knew she was going to break sooner or later but she didn't want to bust here. His laugh was drowned out as she was overrun by thoughts upon the sighting of another mob. All armed to the teeth and splattered. She looked at him as she started to roll up her window. "Boss, incomin'." He looked up and shook his head, rolling his window up quickly with a grimace. "Strike or spare?"

"Spare...keep goin' but try to miss them at least."

He nods and kept his course, swirving when needed. Her eyes went wide as the truck jolted making them both look back. "Road kill..."

"At least it's only one."

"True."

They finally got past the group letting her loosen her grip on the dash board. They needed to find someplace safe but knowing what's happening, nothing was safe anymore. Her thoughts were inturupted as he started to say something. "What was that?"

"Run or fight...we're no longer safe anywhere so it's either one at a moments notice."

"We ain't even gonna get a notice, Boss. Ya know that."

"Think fast, that's all I can say now."

She pulled down her ears as he said that, growling in frustration. "Ain't helpin'!" He looked at her with a smirk as the truck continued its course. His smirk disappeard as another truck headed their way, the driver had a blank look on his face. She looked between them and reached over. The driver shot up, eyes wide at the sudden blare of the horn and swerved just in time. Both trucks stopped next to each other as she jumped out, tail curled tightly as she made her way toward the drivers side of both trucks. "Ya okay, Boss?"

She sighed as the Auditor nodded and she made her way toward the other truck, opening the door roughly. "THE HELL'S YA PROB, MAN?"

She backed up wide eyes on the chuckling driver as he looked at her. The right cross-haired eye staring blankly at her from his tired face. "That anyway to talk to a survivor, Leri?"

"N-Nine?"

"Who'd you think it was? I had to leave to get a few supplies but found that everyone was gone from the base...which is also burnt down by the way."

She stared at him in silence, jumping at the sudden hand that was laid on her shoulder. She looked back to see the Auditor stand beside her clearly not happy to hear what was said. "So our base, both of them, are burned to the ground?"

"Hate to say it to your face but yeah they're goners."

He let go of her shoulder as he turned around, his flames coming back after so long. She was surprised by the sudden outburst in anger that she pressed against Nine's truck, eyes wide. He panted and tried to calm down, the flames slowly dying. "I'm fine...the factory still there?"

"That's still there. No one knows exactly where it is besides the three of us."

"Make that four, Nine."

He gave her a confused look as she spoke up. "Why's that?"

"Rex was found when we were in the store."

"Ohhhh...okay then. That's weird though."

"He's already possessed like I am."

Nine nods and looks up as the back door of their truck opened, Eight and the others getting out. She sighed with a smirk in her eyes. "So, shall we make our way there?"

Nine and the Auditor nods in agreement. This was either going their way or no way at all, she was going to make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Madness Bio-Haz 3

Chapter 3: Abandoned but not Forgotten

The truck had a little trouble stopping near the sewer entrance due to all of the possessed. Lerioc looked at Hank to see him looking around. He was anxious about something and that didn't settle well with her. He jumped as she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and sighed as he lowered his goggles. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I've kept an eye out for Deimos and Sanford but neither of them has been seen."

She was surprised to hear this and looked at the Auditor who looked rather surprised himself. She looked ahead and saw a boarded up mansion. "Boss...let's pull over and get in there. Until the mobs thin out." He nods and pulls into the driveway, Nine's truck following suit. Everyone got out as she ran toward the back gate, unlocking it with the key that was under a fake rock. "Careful guys. The place might seem okay but we don't know until we get in there."

"What gave you the idea to wait here?"

She was silent as she walked answering as she got to the back door. "My grandpa's place...Auditor should know what happened here."

She looked at him as he looked away. This wasn't a pleasant experience from how he was acting. She twisted the knob and slammed her shoulder into the door, opening it within two tries. She held it open as the others came in, shutting it tightly and locking it. Dust covered but other than that the place was still in pretty good shape. She went upstairs ignoring the blood stain that was on the floor until Hank asked what happened as he stood by the plowed down door. "Auditor crashed the place...I was here when it happened. Eight years old and saw my grandpa get taken away. Thanks to Deimos I'm still alive." She leaned on the banister which creaked loudly making her cringe and back away. She climbed up the rest of the stairs and into a hall with three doors. She went to the last one and opened it, the sight of her room was pleasing but saddening as she saw the photo frame on the dresser. She walked up and picked it up, staring at it for some time. "The only thing left of my family..." She didn't look up as she felt a presence standing in the doorway. An unknown feeling washed over her as she took out the photo and stuck it in her pocket before going through the drawers. There was nothing in them that she could use. She turned around and looked at the Auditor. He stared at her as she made her way toward the door. He stepped to the side and let her through, watching her hurry down the stairs. He looked back into the room and walked toward the now empty frame. "Why do I feel like such a bastard?" He muttered as he laid it down. He turned to leave but a creak made him stop and look around. The closet door had opened slightly. He hurried out of the room not noticing the door opening all the way. She was at the window when he had came down, looking out the cracks of the boards to see and watch the crowds. They clearly weren't thinning anytime soon. She backed up from the window and sat down on the couch as Hank searched the bookshelves. "Weird selection of reading he has here."

"Most of those are files that he's copied from the time the drive was still off and right as it was turned on...he was snatched. I think it was my fault...I let them see me without knowing why they were here."

"Who are they?"

"MAGs...Ray was among the two..."

Ray looked away then toward the stairs as there was a noise. She stood up with a growl as she saw something, a small light. She relaxed as she sees the owner, a smirk on his face as the cigarette hung limp from his lips. "You guys miss me?"

"The hell ya come from?"

"You're room."

She stared at him not amused. "Deimos...I swear I'll stuff all those cigs down ya throat if ya do that again."

"And you wonder how exactly I was here when that 1337 was here."

"Wait ya were-"

He nods, the smirk getting wider. She shook her head hard with a grimace. Worst thing that crossed her mind was that her grandfather had actually been okay with that. She groaned and walked into the kitchen, her stomach starting to growl as she searched the cabinets. A few canned goods were the only things that were still good after all those years. She closed them up and tried to think. "I'll be back...I've gotta get the stuff outta the truck."

"Too late."

She looked at Eight who was cleaning his mask. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"It's already in here."

She looked around and saw he was right as she saw the food and other things on the table. She sighed and took out a soda surprising the Auditor as she tossed him it. He caught it with wide eyes and looked at her as she grabs her own, opening it as she sat down. She had to think of a way to get past those mobs without killing them. Deimos leaned on the table as he stared out the back window. His mouth slowly opened as he saw something coming this way. He couldn't make it out clearly but he saw two people heading this way. He grabbed her arm making her look at him then in the direction he was looking at. She set the can down as her ears laid back. This wasn't looking good. Two strangers got through the gate without a sound. She grabbed the crowbar that lay next to the door and held it behind her back as there was a knock. She coughed a little bit and tried to change her voice. She was surprised at how much it did change. "Who is it?"

There was silence for a while but finally a voice was heard. "We need to talk to the group." She glanced back as she heard Ray, Eight and Nine let out a squeak. The Auditor's eyes were wider than ever as Hank shook his head mouthing the word 'no'. "I'll talk if ya get away from the door."

She cringed as she realized that her voice had gone back to normal. The other voice caught her off guard completely. "LERI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!" She dropped the crowbar and threw open the door, her eyes wide at the sight of her grandfather along with another man. The stranger's eyes seemed familiar then she remembered the recording she got to go to the Anti Realm the first time. She sighed and jumped as her grandfather threw his arms around her. She glanced back as Jebus walked into the house staring straight at the Auditor. "You...of all people."

"Don't look at me like that. We're stuck here until the mobs thin out."

He ignores the Auditor as he turns toward Hank. "I'm surprised you've kept everyone alive so far."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying..."

She walked into the room, Gorgon right behind her. "Okay peoples...don't fight. We don't need to summon any Anti our way." She looked at Gorgon as he said that, gripping his hands that were on her shoulders. He looked down at her and then toward the book case. "Leri, I need the green and the blue banded book. Can ya get those?" She nods and goes over to the case looking them over. She saw more than one of both which caused a little trouble finding the right one. "Black stripes on both." She finally found them and pulled them out. She let out a grunt as she was surprised by the weight of them. He came over as she heaved it onto the table, going for the other book and doing the same as he flips through the thing. "I can't believe Warden's behind all this...I just can't."

"Blame the Sheriff...that's all that's to it."

"Greed...what a nasty thing."

"What? And Wrath's no better?"

She flinched and growled as she looked at her back, making him stare at her with wide eyes. "Ya possessed?"

"Yeah...I had to be. She was about to die anyways so why not let the rogue become part of me?"

"It's a rogue?"

Hank stepped forward making both Deimos and Gorgon step back as Homicide appeared next to him. "Rogues, Neutrals...there's a step of the latter for us all."

She grabbed Deimos as he almost fainted, setting him on the couch as he turned to flip through the book faster. He didn't like the looks of this and it was clear. She slid her hand onto the book, the page stopping right at the part he needed. "Ya welcome..." She muttered as she walked toward the couch, sighing as Wrath crossed her arms on her head when she became visible. Jebus looked at her and walked toward the back door, motioning for her to follow. She didn't hesitate as she got up and walked out with him, the Auditor and everyone else actually fearing what might happen.

She leaned on the wall as he paced. "So...you're fine with this possession?"

"She's a little troublesome but that's fine. It can't get any worse with her."

He nodded as he stopped to face her. He stared at her as he thought, confused about what was happening. He never would've thought that an Anti would actually help their counterpart. He crossed his arms as he turned his back to her, shaking his head. He was really confused. Hank was possessed, she was too. Who else could be possessed? He turned back to her and made her jump as he leaned on the wall, his nose almost touching hers. "Who else is possessed?"

"It's just me, Hank and Rex."

"Rex? Lucius?"

He steps back as she nods. He looked her over, realizing something else. One side was a shade darker than the other as her spine was ridged slightly. She had changed since the picture Gorgon had showed him and this scared him a little. "What happened to your body?"

"I changed into an Anti...while I was protectin' a few rebels in the Anti Realm a little bit ago."

"So...you're no longer a human."

"I was never human, sir. After that lizard attack I became one...now I'm an Anti."

"Out of curiosity. Which one by chance?"

"I don't know. Wrath and Chaos does though."

He looks at Wrath as she waved to him nervously. He didn't want to ask but it was a must. "What Anti is she?"

"She's become Insanity...those who are possessed by both Anti become-"

"Become Anti their selves. I know from Gorgon's research with Warden."

He definitely didn't like how this was going. The last thing he knew was that she had stayed with Warden for six years, and then four in that tube from what Gorgon was told by a certain agent. He looked at her and then toward the door. "You can go back in. I just wanted to know a few things."

She gave him a small bow before hurrying inside. He watched her and looked toward the known place of Warden's Factory. He knew that he was up to something but not knowing what it was made it a major problem.

As she entered the house again she was greeted by the Auditor's hands gripping her shoulders. She didn't feel any heat as he looked toward the door. "What did he ask you?"

"Just stuff about the Anti."

"That's it? Just the Anti?"

She nods and he lets her go, watching her grab her soda. He couldn't believe this one bit but he had to for the moment. He looked up as he heard Gorgon groan. His red pupils scanning the pages quickly but he was getting frustrated as he flipped to the next page. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothin' on Warden. I've gone through both these books and not a single detail."

"Have you tried the Sheriff's data?"

He turned toward the case and took down another book. The yellow on the binding was almost blinding before he opened it. He flipped through it and stopped, nail scratching the page lightly as he read. "Says that he appeared after the drive was turned on...then nothin' else. THE HELL!" He growled as he looked over the other books, giving Lerioc a look as she pulled out a book with a plain dull purple back. "Test shot, Grandpa?" He takes it and right on the first page his jaw dropped. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders as he started to read through the book. "Thank ya, honey...it's the one I forgot I had."

She chuckled and looked over the pages. She noticed that a lot of the stuff was not available. She looked at him as he sighed. "He's an unknown around here...I forgot that too. Only a few have encountered him and either found him friendly or a jackass."

"I'll label him jackass any day."

They looked at the Auditor as he said that making them grin. They knew as much as where he usually resigns, the factory. She sighed and looked out the window, seeing there were a lot less people out there now. "We'll be able to leave soon...unless someone alerts the mob that an Anti Bounty was nearby that is."

"Just keep down then, Leri."

"Easy for ya to say."

She muttered as she grabbed the crowbar again, spinning it like a baton for a little bit as Gorgon finished up with the book. He quickly put everything up but stopped as he felt the Auditor's hand on his shoulder. "Anything on...what was in the factory originally?" He was hesitant to ask the question but he finally spilt it. Gorgon nods and pulls out yet another. Nothing too fancy with this one. All plain. "It's the very first file I copied quickly before anyone found out." He handed the book to the Auditor. He opened it and started to go through the pages, getting sick after a while of reading it. He slammed the book shut, not even in the middle of the file, and handed it back to him. "That's all I wanted to know..." He takes it and puts it up, surprised at the reaction.

"An experimental background...Leri was there, that much I know for sure. She was supposed to be Genesis 77 but that was a fail. What exactly went wrong...that's a mystery." The dirt crunched under the Auditor's feet as he paced outside. The backyard lifeless and dry. He was glad to be alone so he could think. "What exactly did Rex do over there? Was he part of the whole operation? No...he couldn't have been. He has his eyes elsewhere than on a test tube." He leaned on the wall, arms crossing. "Warden...Rex...Leri...why do they all click awkwardly together? Fuck, what am I to do? I've gotten my pieces but they're not fitting to my standards. I can't cut them due to making the wrong accusation...hmmmm..." He looked up as the door opened, Lerioc's head poking around the corner. "It's safe to go to the sewers now, Boss." He nods and goes inside, confused by the whole ordeal. He might be able to find a few things at the factory. They made their way toward the opening of the sewers on foot, Jebus and Gorgon going their own way as they got to the manhole uncovered. She was the first to go down with the others close behind. Hank slid the cover back into place. Eight grimaced as he slammed his mask down. "I forgot how bad it smelled down here."

"Don't we all..."

She looked at the Auditor as he started to walk down the tunnel. She looked around listening and trying to ignore their splashing footsteps. She stopped and raised a hand as she grabs the Auditor from going too far ahead. "We've got company." From the sound of it there were two sets of footsteps coming this way. She couldn't recognize them but the voice made her ears lay back quickly. Hank backed up to stand right next to her. It sounded like Sanford but something was different. The other voice was feminine. "You just had to get drunk before coming down here?"

"I'm not THAT drunk."

"That's what they all say."

They rounded the corner and her jaw dropped as she saw Sanford and his little traveling buddy. "Candy?" She looked up and waved, the sucker stick still hanging out of her mouth as she smiled at them. "Hey! Look who I found!"

"Yeah, a drunk...Sanford...Hank git him and let's get there."

Hank nods as both he and Deimos put an arm around their shoulders, helping him walk until he was back to normal. Candy ran ahead, catching up to her. "So, where you going?"

"The factory."

"Why?"

"To get a place to stay."

"Why?"

"So we don't get killed by the possessed."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh...okay."

She looked at the ceiling of the tunnel, trying to keep her patience up to the max as they kept walking. At the door to the junk yard she pressed on it. She was surprised that it wouldn't budge as easily as it used to. She raised her hands and everyone backed up as she did, rising on her tail and kangaroo kicking it. The door flung open and she grimaced as the light hit her eyes. "Oh...man, now I feel like I've gotten a hangover." Eight muttered as he rubbed his eyes when he stepped out of the sewers. She looked around, the factory building within her sights. "We're almost there." The Auditor hurried ahead with her right on his heels. She skidded to a stop, her claw reaching out to grab him. He stopped as he felt her claw digging into him. "What?"

"Somethin' else is here?"

"Like what? A guard dog?"

"Worse...that thing."

He looked toward the direction where she pointed and saw three mechanical hounds. The hollow snarls coming from their throats was enough to make anyone run. "If there are three...there's bound to be more."

"That ain't helpin' Boss..."

He chuckled nervously as the team split up. Lucius ran right beside her, eyes wide as he heard the dog coming their way. "Leri..."

"We have this one...Ray, Eight, Nine and the Auditor has the other one...Sanford, Deimos, Hank and Candy has the last one on their tail. Just gotta keep runnin' that's all."

"Easy for you to say."

She stopped suddenly as she felt something was missing. She turned back to see Wrath standing there, claws wide open and ready to shred that creature into scrap metal. She stood right next to Wrath, ready for the attack. They sidestepped at the same time and grabbed a hold of the hound's legs, their claws puncturing the metal on contact. "Count of three...One...two...Three!" They threw the dog away from them, a loud crunch was heard as it hit the ground. "They don't make security systems like they used to."

"Ya tellin' me!"

She smirked as Wrath got back in. Lucius looked at them with wide eyes and finally ran as she passed him in a power walk. "Let's git to the factory."

"R-right."

Hank and Deimos looked at each other as Sanford's dead weight slowed them down. Candy was eying the hound cautiously as it got closer. "Homicide...need some help here..." He glanced back as Homicide raised his hand, gun loaded and ready in its grip. "Go, Hank...I have it." He nods and stumbled off, Deimos grimacing as they tried to pick up the speed. Candy cringed, surprised by the gunshots as Homicide let loose the barrage on it. It fell to the ground, getting up as he turned around. He let out a growl as he felt the creature jump onto his back, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Right as he punched it in the nose he took out a knife, lodging it right between the eyes with a glare. It fell for good this time as he turned around, running to catch up with his counterpart and the others. He ignored the blue blood dripping down his arm as he caught up with them. "Why aren't you getting in?"

"I've been injured..."

He looked at Homicide and saw the blood dripping off his hand. The bite looked deep from where he was standing. "We're fine now...so don't worry about it." He nods and keeps walking behind Hank, eyes on the factory in front of them.

The Auditor looked back as Ray searched for a weapon while they ran. Eight and Nine shook their heads, unable to think of something to do. Ray grabbed a metal beam and smirked as he lifted it up. The weight was just right for this situation. The Auditor looked at him as he raised his hand. There was a metal screech as the dog tried to jump at Eight, a black force field materializing around him suddenly. The dog backed off, smoldering a little as it teetered while trying to stay upright. "NOW RAY!" The ground shook as he slammed the beam into the dog, oil flowing around the beam and its victim. He backed up and looked at the Auditor who nodded in approval. They made their way toward the factory, surprised that the other two teams were already there.

Lerioc looked at everyone, finding that no one was missing. "That's good...everyone's here."

"Open the door already will you!"

She chuckled and turned around, putting in the code. It creaked open making her back up. That wasn't a good sign in her book. She walked in and looked around, the machinery still clacking away but squeaking a little bit. "Eight, Nine...let's find the tools around here."

They nodded in agreement and ran off as Lucius closed the door with a sigh. "I never did like this place."

"What exactly happened here?"

"Too much actually...I think that the blood stains are still in the laboratory where Leri was in."

"So...you really had to shoot her?"

"It's the policy here. Once an experiment kills we're supposed to shoot it."

The Auditor grimaced at the answer as they walked. Lucius got the holding rooms and looked around, opening each door. There's room for everyone here...though search the room you're in. It's been ages since someone slept in these and who knows what's gotten in there." He walked away leaving the others to find a room. He went toward the roof and opened the door, not surprised to find Lerioc standing at the edge. "You okay?"

"The memories...the betrayal on my fourteenth birthday."

She looked at him as he put an arm around her shoulders. "It's past now, Leri...we'll be fine."

"We'll never be fine, Lucius. We're in a place of mass murder...we'll never be okay."

"Learn to run before walkin'...or fight for your life."

She sighed and laid her head on her crossed arms, looking over the place. She could already see the yellow, red and blue blood that's been spilt. She felt his claw rubbing her back as he looked out too, hating what he was seeing. "This place...it's becomin' the Anti Realm."

"History's repeatin' itself...we've gotten in the midst of it."

Hank looked at them from the crack in the door, looking back as he turned around. He knew this was getting too out of hand and there was nothing he could do. He stopped at the end of the stairs as a voice rang out in the shadows. "History..."

"Is repeating."

He looked toward the voice to see the Auditor standing there, head hanging as his arms are crossed. His gaze wasn't the same like the time they met, he seemed out of it. He seemed burned out. "We need to end this, Auditor."

"If only it was that easy..."

They stood there in silence unable to talk anymore. He walked off leaving the Auditor behind. The Auditor looked toward the stairs. "Nevada...nothing sleeps...it's a cesspool as long as this is happening."

He tensed as he felt a claw on his shoulder. He turned to see Wrath standing there, a sorry look in her eyes. "If I was able to end this war I would...but I'm a rouge...a rebel with no cause but to survive. I can't do a thing except to fight for my life and Leri's. But I've added a few to the list..." She patted his shoulder before walking toward the rooms, finding one that Lerioc could stay in. She sat on the bed after searching the place, relieved to be a little safer than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Madness Bio-Haz 3

Chapter 4: Nowhere and Sadness

The clanging of bone against metal was loud as the Auditor walked through the area where Lerioc was fixing the system. Her talons kept slipping as she tried to get a lot of the grease build up that happened over time. He looked up as she growled loudly, almost a snarl as she grips the gear next to her. She let out a yelp as her claw slipped. She felt someone grab her from behind, keeping her from falling. "Whoa there...don't die on us now." She looked at him with a sigh. Her silence surprised him as she climbed back up to finish the job. He walked off after he gave her one last look and caught up with Wrath who was pulling a wrench that had fallen into the system. She stumbled back with a bent and blackened wrench before looking at him. "What's up?"

"There's something wrong with Leri."

"I know...she's been unusually silent since we got here."

"Do you know why?"

"I do but I don't like to talk about it."

They both flinched as she threw the wrench behind her making it clatter against the wall and then the floor. She relaxed before he did and leaned on the stalling gear. "She's got bad memories of this place...though right now it's a place of solitude and safety from Warden and his gang. It's also safe from Gluttony here since he never comes around this way. Can't stand the garbage and other shit around here."

"I understand. You have to go through the sewers just to get here. There's no other way."

Their conversation was cut off as there was a small noise, barely heard above the creaking of the gears and wheezing of the machines. He looked over to see Lerioc sitting on the floor, knees up to her chest with her arms crossed and head resting in the opening. She was shuddering making Wrath shake her head and hurry toward her. She skidded and stopped next to her, ears drooping as she saw her counterpart's ears. So low they were almost touching the floor. Wrath laid a claw on her shoulder and stayed still as she saw Lerioc's eyes. Brimming with tears behind the mask of her Agent uniform. Lerioc was surprised at first as she was gathered into a hug by her Anti. She slowly brought her arms up and felt the embrace tighten. "Ya'll be fine...I know it, Me. Just pull through for us...will ya?" She didn't know what to say as she heard Wrath's voice cracking and felt something warm running down her shoulder. She couldn't believe that Wrath was now crying as she was held. She just nodded and stood up with her help. She raised her mask and wiped her eyes as Wrath did the same. "Gawd...we're a mess..."

"Ya tellin' me..."

They turned around and blinked twice with a blank look before it turned embarrassed. The Auditor had seen the whole thing. He looked between them and nodded slowly once before walking away. She arched as Wrath went back in, letting the work be a little easier with an improved grip on the grimy pipes.

The Auditor stood in his new room, standing before a newly fixed window. He was muttering to himself as he stared out the window. "I admire her strength. Some would already committed suicide around her age if they've gone through what she's had. How does she do it?" He walked closer to the window, propping his chin up as he laid his elbows on the window sill. "She has no REAL family...Gorgon's not even a part of the tree, just a close friend of her father's." He let out a sigh as he scanned the area, the ground beyond the junk yard's walls had already become blackened with the dried blood. He shook his head unable to stand what he was seeing. This was too much even for him. He stood up and turned toward the door, his eyes widening as he saw that someone was standing there. "How long have you been there...Hank?"

"Quite some time now."

He walked in, the door shutting behind him. His goggles hung loosely around his neck as he looked out the window. "This is worse than our war against each other."

"You realized that how?"

"We didn't blacken the land...we only killed the sun..."

"And I didn't do what that...THING...is doing out there. Turning others against each other and it's still a draw, their blood spilling without a second thought at the same time."

"We need to end this."

"I know, Hank. The question is...HOW do we do that?"

They looked at each other then toward the door as it opened. Chaos stood there, a file in her claws. "May I make a suggestion?"

They looked at the file and nodded, hoping for their wishes to be granted right there.

Deimos was on the roof as the cigarette hung from his lips in a limp matter. He took a drag as he crossed one arm around himself, his free hand taking the cigarette from his mouth. He found it peaceful on the roof somehow. Something about the height made it soothing. He looked back as Lerioc threw open the door, walking toward the edge with her shoulders hunched. She gripped the edge and stared out, trying to get past the black ground to see farther. A few minutes after failure she looked down, eyes closing half way as she fell to her knees. She laid her chin on her arms as she crossed them. "Need a release?" His answer was a shake of the head. "I'm stayin' away from those Sticks...first smoke and I'll die again anyways."

He chuckled but knew she was right, a little frightened as a cold glass was set on his arm. He let out a yelp and stumbled to the side, seeing her do the same thing at the intruder. Sanford stood in the middle of it all, a cold glass in both his hands. She was the first to get up. "There's no limit now, Leri...you know this."

She shook her head and raised a claw. "Keepin' clean a little while longer."

He shrugged as Deimos took his glass. "Suit yourself."

She leaned on the side again as the two sipped from their glasses. She sighed and stood up, going back downstairs as she found nothing peaceful at the moment on the roof.

Ray lay on his bed, glad it wasn't a cot for once. His arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He was about to doze off but looked toward the door as it opened to see Lerioc enter the room. The look on her face told him all. "Leri...why don't you hop up here?"

She doesn't hesitate and climbed onto his chest, curling up tightly as she felt another wave of tears wanting their way through. He laid a hand on her and just laid there in silence to let her get her Barings. After a few minutes he looked at her. "You wanna talk?" She shook her head and kept laying there. He started to doze off in the silence not noticing her already asleep for once in a long time. A few hours later he woke up to hear a loud whimpering to find her trembling in her sleep. He shook her lightly and the whimpering and trembling both stopped. She looked at him and gave him a sorry expression. He just rubbed her back and held her a little tighter. "You know I'm here for you."

"I...I know, Ray...Cursed Lizard nightmare."

"You're fine, Leri...we're not gonna let you die again."

"Easy for ya to say...unless this war stops then I'm totally gonna die...ya get it?"

He didn't want to nod as he knew she was right so he just looked away. She slid off his chest and made her way toward the door. "Want somethin' to eat?"

He gets up with a nod. "Let's get a little something before we do anything else."

She nods once and walked out the room, making her way toward the Mess Hall. She stopped as she passed the laboratory making her look back. The memories flooding back to the time she busted the test tube, the time she killed before she was killed for the first time. She grimaced and held her stomach but opened the door. The room was stained with blood from the escape. She glanced out the door as she stepped in and saw the blood splatters on the wall. Her own blood...she was looking straight at it. She shuddered and looked toward the tube. The thing hasn't been replaced and the shards were still stuck in the floor. She looked around and a rolled up piece of blue print caught her eye. She walked over to the paper and pulled it out, the length of it was surprising. "What's this...what did I just-" She looked back to see Ray looking at her with a questioning look. She tucked it under her arm and walked out, shutting the door so that she couldn't look into the laboratory for some time. They entered the Mess Hall to find that only a few of the group was there. Hank sat in the corner as the Auditor sat near the wall. They didn't look to happy either. Her gaze met the red eyed gaze and a question was clear. She walked over to the table as Ray went to grab some food.

She threw down the blue prints as she looked at them. The Auditor looked from her then to the prints. "What did you find?"

"I haven't opened it yet. Though I might've come across somethin' that Warden could be up to."

"Let's open it to have a look then."

She unrolled the prints and Hank slowly stood up, sitting on a knee as the other foot was held out at an angle. The prints were evident to a machine. A little too similar to the mechanical hounds they found outside. Though the claws looked a little more painful than the hound's teeth. "Looks like we have something to watch out for."

"Right, Boss...completely right. If we don't see this anytime soon then we'll be fine. I just hope for the best of us all that he doesn't make this creature."

"Some of this formula is part of...the MAG-program...how'd he get a-?"

"He worked for ya...remember?"

She looked at the Auditor as he let out one loud cursing session, a smirk trying to force its way on Hank's face as he heard it. Ray came to the table, eyes wide at the sudden outburst though this wasn't the first time he's been through this. He sat the tray down and pulled up a seat with a glance at the prints. He shook his head as she reached for a piece of the food, gnawing on it as she thought. "We need to outsmart him."

"Like how do we do that? He's gettin' stronger by the hour!"

"Relax and think...what gets him the most? What was the Sheriff's weakness?"

"A big mouth...that's for sure."

The Auditor couldn't help but laugh as Hank said that. Hank raised his hands as he looked at him in confusion. "WE BOTH KNOW THAT IT'S TRUE!"

"I know...that's why it's funny."

She snickered as she looked between the two, shaking her head. She stopped her gnawing and stood up slowly. "Oh gawd..."

"What?"

"We need to go back...we need to go back!"

"Why do we need to go back?"

"HE'S PLANNIN' AN ATTACK ON THIS WORLD SOON!"

They looked at the prints as she pointed out a small printed detail that they passed up. There was a date...and it was clearly sooner than they expected. She flipped the print over and finally saw the other part of the writing.

_To who it May Concern__,_

_Once you have read this you will think you know everything...but know nothing at all. You think that you can outsmart an Anti? Think again...I'm far but I'm closer than you want me to be. For those who have rebelled against the group be ready for your rightful judgment...for it will be more painful than a shotgun to the head and a sword to the chest...I will make it unbearable until the point of your death. Both you and your counterpart._

_Also, if it is who I think it is reading this. Drop the ideas. They're never going to work. They're hopeless pieces of shit, baked in a pie pan with shards of glass and barbed wire thrown in. So why don't you, LERIOC, jump into the mix and just end it all right there? Yes...I knew you'll find this sooner or later. No one's safe...especially around you._

_Until the time being, farewell for now,_

_Greed (aka Warden)_

Hank looked at the note then toward Lerioc as she got up quickly, pushing the whole table as she ran out the door. Everyone stood up and looked out the window as they hear the door slam shut. She stomped toward the middle of the junk yard, panting hard as she felt the tears welling up again. This was it and she was going to end it no matter what. She knew he was right. She dug through the piles of trash and scrap metal in search for something. "He's right...I'm a hazard to everyone who's around me. I've gotten three people killed...more in the past before the experiment I'm sure."

"LERI, GET BACK HERE!"

"FUCK OFF AUDITOR...I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I'LL KILL OR EVEN GET YA ALL KILLED IF I'M ALIVE ANYMORE!"

She let out a snarl as she felt a pair of hands. They suddenly seared her as they grabbed her wrists. She let out a scream but the pain disappeared after she had dropped the metal spike back into the pile. She was pulled close, the Auditor's heart beating fast in her ear from what he had though she would've done if he hadn't stopped her. She panted as she kept still, the burn marks on her wrists were faint but she knew she deserved this for breaking out like that. "Leri...I can't just let you kill yourself. What would your father say?"

She broke down right there against his chest as he looked at Hank and Ray. Ray stood there looking at her, surprised at the attempt but knew what the cause was. "Hank...destroy the note along with the prints. We can't let this happen again." He nods and runs back inside. Ray walked over to them and knelt down, sitting on his heels as he looked at the Auditor. The look on his face was relief as he looked back at Ray. He didn't care about the lizard tears that now wet his chest. "We need to get her back in. None of us are safe outside the factory's walls." He looked at her as she pulled away, her tail wiping her tears away as she looked at him. She didn't speak but the look told him everything. They walked toward the doors, Ray right behind them.

The doors closed behind them but three pairs of eyes were watching them from afar, surprised by what they saw and felt like it was their fault somehow. "So...how are we going to get in, Sir?" The voice was familiar as a pair of yellow glasses shone in the fading light. "Let's wait a little while longer. We don't want to cause anything." There was silence as the glasses looked toward the factory, its owner was glad to be out of the hell in the Anti Realm but the feeling left as he saw the outcome of Gluttony's presence. He turned around and stayed in the shadows, shaking his head as he took off the glasses. The cracks were too big for repair but these had to do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Madness Bio-Haz 3

Chapter 5: Realization

A familiar pair of red eyes stared at the calendar, a sigh escaping his lips as he saw what day it was. "After all these years...and she's now 19." Lucius looked back as Lerioc walked into the room. She pulled off her masks and flopped down on a couch, rubbing her temples. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Tired?"

"No...the gears never let up on their breakin'. It's gettin' me pissed that the last one I fixed gets broken after I fix the next in line."

He rubbed her back making her look at him. He couldn't get over how scary she was with that jaw of hers making him look away with a gulp. They both looked toward the door as it opened, Eight running in with a flier in his hands. "They're still doing it!"

She gave him a tired look as to show him how much he's a bother at a moment. "Doin' what?"

"The fair!"

Her ears went back at the mention of that not liking what she was hearing. "They're gonna put a fair together while everyone here's gettin' possessed and or killed?"

"I know...but take a look. We need to do something to get relaxed anyways...and we need to celebrate a certain holiday today..."

She takes it from his hands, the paper crinkling as she snatched from him roughly at the mention of what today was. She looked it over and saw that it looked legit. "If Auditor's okay...then we'll go." He grabbed it from her claws just as roughly before running out the door. "I swear...if he was a dog...even the word walk would get him all riled up." She looked at Lucius as he smirked at her comment. The smell of bubblegum was strong suddenly making her look around, jumping off the couch as she saw Candy behind her. "You have a few visitors."

She panted a little as she straightened up, nodding. "Okay...who exactly?"

"Don't know...but one of the three had a pair of yellow glasses."

Her eyes widened as she ran out the door, stopping as she sees the Auditor with the said group of three. Her jaw dropped as she slowly made her way toward them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "ATP?"

He looked at her in silence as Natasha pulled the bill of her hat lower. Ivan looked at her and crossed his arms. They didn't look too happy to see her either. She kept silent as the Auditor talked to them. "So...how exactly did you survive?"

"We don't know. All we remember was the building collapsing after getting her out of the window...smart move by the way."

She sighed and shook her head. "It wasn't a smart move...I should know...I almost got ya killed."

"Though...I think we DID die."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of that. She was completely confused now. ATP shrugged as Ivan looked at the ceiling, distracted by something. She looked toward the place Ivan was staring at, ears laying back as she saw that one of the gears was trembling. "Uhhh...pardon me. I gotta fix that before it..." She was cut off as a loud screech was heard making them all cringe. She looked from them to the gear, eyes widening as it started to sink from the line. As it fell she ran at the four, pushing them away just as it landed. The Auditor watched in horror as the gear landed right on her back. She laid motionless as they all got up. They couldn't believe that it happened until a pool of blood appeared from around her. "Leri..."

Silence.

The Auditor ran up, pushing the gear off of her. It landed with a thud on its side causing the others to run into the scene. The stood in silence as they stared at her.

Lerioc sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head with a groan. That gear was a little too well planned and she knew it. She looked up as she head a chuckle, a pair of pure white eyes looking at her. They clearly mocked her as she stood up. "So...I see Satin ain't busy...yet again."

"Long time no see."

"And I would've loved to keep it down that way."

She turned to leave but yelped as a spear periced her chest. "You're going nowhere, lizard!" She growled and grabbed the spear, glancing back as she suddenly dashed backwards. The handle smashed into his gut and he let go. She grabbed the spear and pulled it out, throwing it down. He wanted her gone for some reason that's what she could tell. The question was...what exactly the reason he wanted her gone. "What's the deal, Dia? Why do ya want me DEAD DEAD?"

"You're causing too much trouble for me...that's all."

"Unky Dia...what's the problem?"

He cringed as he heard her call him that. "You're as bad as my granddaughter..."

She let out a snarl making him step back quickly. "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT ONY LIKE THAT!" He was surprised at the sudden powerboost, getting nicked a lot of times by her flurry of claw swipes. She wasn't happy and that wasn't a good thing at the moment. He disappeared and she looked around, eyes wide as they glowed bright and menacing. She let out a mix of a snarl and a growl as she stopped an incoming machete, the blade breaking off in her claws upon impact. He gasped and backed up quickly. His plan had become a nightmare and he hated it for once. He held out a hand and she stopped but the claw was ready as she looked at him. "What...?"

"I...I'll send you back...just don't kill me."

"Send me back and tell her we'll see each other soon...and the deals gold."

He nods and took out a contract which she grabbed and read it over. She saw nothing that would've turned it against her at a moments notice. She signed it and he turned around, sighing about the loss. He glanced back as the portal opened, saddened about the loss. "Why did she have to become friends with Onyx?" He muttered only to shoot up straight at a loud greeting, overly friendly but scary in a way.

Eight and Nine carried the casket slowly. Eight looking straight ahead as Nine stared at the casket. He hated the look on her face when he had put her in there. He hated the whole ordeal but who was there to be on his side to at least try to revive her again. They stopped and sat it down to take a rest. They've been walking for hours now and the weight wasn't something that they wanted to carry. They both screamed as a claw shot through the door of the casket suddenly. Once it disappeared they could hear a voice. "What's the meanin' of this?"  
"Le...Leri?"

The door flew open and she sat up, the gear incident not even bothering her body one bit. Eight stood in silence as Nine ran up and grapped her shoulders looking her over. "You seem okay."

"I'll be fine. Let's get back before somethin' else happens."

They nodded and she followed them from behind, her ears laid back tightly.

The Auditor stood on the roof as he looked at the floor, arms crossed over the edge. He wasn't feeling right about the death. That gear wasn't an accident after he had looked over the line where he belonged. The place had been burned until it wouldn't hold for much longer. "That wasn't my power doing that either...someone had a blow torch or something extremely hot to go through that pipe that held it." He looked up as the door opened behind him. "What is it?"

"Auditor...are you...breaking on us?"

He went rigid as he heard Hank's voice but he took a deep breath as he turned around. "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out who had the gall to cut that gear loose and let it drop."

"It looks like you're trying not to break by the looks of it."

He glared at Hank and turned around, staring at the land before him. The junkyard never looked so unforgiving until now. He looked at the sky as he soon realized that she had been a crutch for him and he let out a yell, slamming his fist into the concrete. It crumbled under his fist and he pulled back, panting. "Pardon me...I need to go to my office." He hurried pass Hank and down the stairs, passing Eight as he made his way toward the roof. He turned around and called for him to stop but he kept going, ignoring the calling Agent. Eight stood there alone after the Auditor disappeared. The look on his face wasn't something he was used to.

The office was cold as he sat there, eyes closed. "Wh-what did I do to deserve this?" He laid his head down on his desk, his nails digging into the wood as he clenched his jaws. "Why...why did this have to happen? WHO HAS SOMETHING AGAINST HER?" He panted as he sat back, eyes closed still. He relaxed as he felt something on his shoulders, rubbing them. Once he felt something like claw tips poking him he shot up and turned around with wide eyes. He shook his head as he saw Lerioc leaning on the back of his chair, chin on her arms as she stared at him. "Somethin' the matter, Boss?"

"You...you're suppose to be dead...I...I saw the gear smash you into the ground. The blood pooling, the clang as I pushed it off of you...THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" He was confused now even as he walked back over to his chair. He sat down and shook his head even as he felt her claws on his shoulders again. "Relax, Boss. I'm here and I'm stayin'." He looked at her and saw that she wasn't lying. "Thanks..."

"Now try to relax, Auditor...ya about to blow somethin' if ya don't."

He sunk down lower in his chair as he nodded in agreement. She walked out and he just sat there wondering what had gotten into him.


End file.
